Power of the Titans
by AFewBricksShortOFALoad
Summary: Muggles discovered the magicals soon after WWII. Now Harry must enlist the aid of a group of young Muggle supersoldiers known as "Titans". Although they could tip the critical balence, the fact that they are mostly rageing psychopaths is considered a bad thing. HP/DG. Good Weaslys, Good Hermionie, Good/Benevolent/Grandfatherly Dumbledore. Intelligent Gryfindor Harry. Heavily AU.


**Authors Note**

**This is a new idea of mine. I had never seen a fic where Harry enlists Muggles for anything more then token help. In this fic, Muggles discovered wizards not long after WWII. Harry, acting on Dumbledore's orders, rescues a pair of supersoldiers (My own creations) from a terrible betrayal. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**The Power of the Titans**

The four of them made there way down into the depths of the facility. The carnage was horrific. Blood pooled inches deep in some places, and they had to step over corpses clad in black armor, with dull eye pieces that at one point must have held been lit up like flashlights. There were other corpses to, far more then the black clad ones. Some were of men and women who had been caught by surprise and unable to suit up. These had on a Northern Federation military uniform. It was a deep gray, almost black, with the Star on Snow flag on both shoulders. The last group of bodies was wearing white body armor. Good camouflage here in the snow of northern Alaska, although the sheer number of these corpses was staggering, showing that this battle had been anything but one sided. Harry was at the front of the group, the others formed into a ragged line behind him. Daphne had cast a Lumos Maximus spell to keep the tunnel illuminated around them even if they had to use their wands for combat. Hermione kept a shield up around them, while Neville stayed in the rear, watching for enemies behind them. As they progressed, they noticed a change in the bodies. Instead of scattered randomly from gunfire, they were more closely grouped. Knives had been drawn and there was evidence of cohesive formations that had stayed together to the end. As they rounded a corner, Daphne gasped. At their feet was a barricade, a fortress within the fortress made from the bodies of the dead. Dozens of white clad troopers had fallen in front of it, the barricade it's-self made from their members. And inside the barricade were four figures in different armor. There were gold epaulettes on both shoulders. The torso armor was thick and ridged. The helmet was in the style of an ancient Spartan warrior, although the eyes were covered with bulletproof glass. Each set was predominantly black, but had been painted with streaks of silver. The black was still prominent, but the man and woman closest to the center had more color then the others. There was no evidence of surrender here. Each body held a broken combat knife in their hand with a vise like grip. Each soldier had suffered bizarre amounts of damage before succumbing to death. Limbs were missing and enough blood had been spilled to fell twice that number of people. These were something special. Harry shook his head and led them on, although he was shaken by the thought of encountering them in combat. Daphne gave a shudder as she passed. She hadn't wanted to see this, although she had known what she was going to have to see when she demanded Harry take her with them for this.

The tunnel took them deeper still into the mountain. Checkpoints, now empty stood side by side with bombed out blast doors. Finally, a sound echoed up to them. A yell from far below. The voice had been male, but wrong somehow. Twisted. Yes, that was the word, Harry thought. Like a mad dog snarling in pain. He motioned for the others to spread out to help cover his front. The howls led them to a blast door. Several bodies were heaped around the front, and the door was partially open. Harry hesitantly moved towards the door, but stopped short when a shot rang out.

"Wait, wait, wait! We're not here to hurt you. We're English!" He called out.

"Prove it." A female voice with a light Russian accent responded.

Harry let his wand fall to the floor and walked forward into the opening with his hands up. Inside, a young woman (Or really, more of a teenager) stood, pointing a pistol at the opening. She was backlit by a spotlight pointing from behind her, shining into his eyes and preventing him from seeing her clearly. A hand shot out abruptly from her and grabbed the neck of his shirt, yanking him in. She held him with a gun to his head, facing away from her and towards his friends. She spoke again, her voice wary with a threat of violence in the undertone. "The rest of you come in nice and slow. Move too fast and I kill your friend. Do you understand? If I see so much as a knife or any of you make a move a think might be threatening, he dies."

Harry swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. He wanted to look to the side at the source of the continued growls, but didn't dare to under the circumstances. "Guys, I don't think she's going to hurt us if we do if she says. Put down your wands."

They did. Hermione entered first, her hands above her head. Neville came next. Daphne was last, and she held herself tightly, as though ready to run. She was a good, kind and intelligent person, but not cut out for anything like this. Harry knew that much of her worry was for him and not herself.

The Russian looked around at them, disdain on her face. Without looking away, she called to the source of the noises. "Hey, Kronos. What do you think we should do with these ones?"

And finally, they did dare to look to the left. A cement box with walls several feet thick was cut into the wall. At the front of that box were bars, made from gleaming titanium, inset with black specks. Inside this cage was a young man, of similar age to the Russian. He wore armor like that of those elite soldiers outside, only his was entirely silver. He was of average height, with short brown, almost black hair. While well muscled, he was not weirdly strong looking. But his eyes were a strange shade of brown mixed with green and gold flecks. And these were not the eyes of a human being, but the eyes of a crazed animal. This was a very dangerous man. He, Kronos, stopped his pacing long enough to snarl an answer. "Kill them. Or better yet, let me." The words were overshadowed by a snarling undertone, but the accent was from the American part of the Northern Federation.

The Russian smirked. "Somehow I knew you'd say that. So, invaders. Any last words before I throw you to him?"

Daphne was the one who responded. No surprise really, given her Slytherin up-bringing. "Yes. We are not your enemies. We have disarmed ourselves. We came here to help you. Please, don't do this. You will merely make yet more enemies."

The Russian let Harry go and stepped back. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to. If you were enemies, you would have tried to keep a weapon on you. When I seemed to decide to kill you, you would have tried to use it, and I would have released Kronos on you or put you down myself."

Kronos stepped away from the bars. "So we're not going to kill them. Shit. You never let me have any fun."

The Russian flashed an amused smile and turned back to them. "Sorry about that. Except when he's having one of his psychotic little violence blitzes, he's actually quite nice. Doesn't talk much, but with his condition, who would?"

This time, Hermione spoke, her voice shaken, although curious. "His condition? What causes this?"

The Russian, who they could now see was blonde, slightly shorter than Kronos and wearing a red variant of the same armor Kronos wore, shook her head. "Kronos and I are both part of the Northern Federation Titan program. I am what Kronos here would call a real-born, like you four. Kronos and the other's are tank-bred, to try and create an ideal soldier. Kay is remarkably stable for a tank-bred, and he's a violent threat to anyone but me when he's in a fit like this. I keep him from hurting others; he does the same to the other tank-bred tis. They don't play well with others. The scientists think that it was something about the chemistry of the tank combined with not having actual human contact during the first months that caused this. Most tank-bred are always like this. Kronos is only like it after a fight."

Hermione seemed ready to ask another question, but Harry interrupted. "Look. We have to go. We have a safe house in England. The Northern Federation is under the domination of Voldemort at the highest levels. If you stay here, they will kill you. If you go with us, you can have a chance of liberating your country. Please, we need your help."

The Russian seemed to mull it over for a moment. "Fine. My name is Rhea by the way. I'll help you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I get to take Kronos with me."

"That's insane. Look at him. You have him locked up in a cage for Merlin's sake."

"That's for his own protection. If he got loose, he would have charge out there and died with the others. I refuse to allow that to happen to him. Besides, if I sedate him, he'll be alright when he wakes up."

"Why didn't you sedate him before?"

"I didn't want him defenseless."

"He can defend himself in a cage?"

"He can rip the bars out if he gets angry enough."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No."

Kronos' POV

A red have clouded his vision. Indistinct sounds drifted from the room around him. It was like seeing the world through cloudy gel. Except. Rhea was perfectly visible, her words easily understandable. She turned towards him, drawing a sedative gun. Her face was slightly pained. He knew she hated to do this, but also that she had no choice. Her being able to control them when he was like this would be dodgy at best. Her voice sounded in his head, clearer then spoken words in a flash of images, sounds and emotions... I'm sorry. He looked back at her, and responded in the same way. It's okay. But then Rhea's finger was pulling the trigger over and _over and over and the world was slowing down and the world was turning to shadows and he was falling-_

Rhea's POV

Kronos hit the floor and she walked swiftly over to the cell door, opening it. He looked so different when asleep. Stripped of all the cruel, twisted experiments and the damage that had added up over the years since she met him. She had been the first human being that he had ever seen face to face, without biohazard containment gear and observation windows in the cell he had raised in. She sighed as she remembered that he had once been an innocent. And then they turned him into the vicious, personal attack dog for section six. Willing to turn on and destroy anyone or anything. Except, somehow, for her. She remembered when they had first met. A young man, without any idea that human beings could be kind. And so, somehow, a connection was forged. The implanted cybernetics allowed her to access his mind and keep him in line. She hated that sometimes.

* * *

_1953- Muggle community becomes aware of the magical community. Panic ensues as nations compete for dominance._

_1955- Aware of their own weakness, many muggle nations ally. The most powerful of these is the Northern Federation. It consists of the United States, Canada and Russia._

_1963- A cold war between Magicals and Muggles begins. Children who display magical talent (Muggleborns) are either given to the wizards or made to dissapear._

_1970- The Northern Federation begins the Hammer Program, to attempt to create supersoldiers using muggleborns._

_1972- Hammer Program discontinued due to lack of meaningfull results combined with 97% mortality rate._

_1973- Rhea is born under the name Nadia Arovskii._

_1978- Hammer Program is restarted under the name Titan Program. The Titan Program removes the magical element, focusing on artificially bred soldiers, born from birthing tanks after massive genetic engineering. Early results are unsuitible. Harry Potter is born._

_1979- Harry Potter temporarily defeats Voldemort. Sent to Dursly's, although they deny any magical element to him._

_1980- Less than two weeks before schedualed project termination due to lack of results, a viable soldier is born. This soldier, named Kronos by the scientists, is released from the tank at roughly seven years biologicaly, and one chronoglogicaly. Imprints for language and basic skills were preformed in the tank. Kronos performs beyond the wildest dreams of the researchers. Strength and Stamina are off the charts, and he is deemed virtually unkillable due to his extremely rapid healing. The only drawback is the lack of anything aproaching sanity. Other sucesses soon follow, although all are considerably weaker then Kronos. They also are insane._

_1981- The child Nadia Arovskii is discovered by the government to have the majority of the genes that the Titans had been selected for. Although weaker then the others, she is fully sane. She is conscripted into the program. She is renamed Rhea. Cybernetics are implanted into all Titans, allowing a mind to mind connection. Rhea is the first human introduced to Kronos, who has been kept in a sterile environment without human contact. While Rhea is unable to keep all Titans in line simultaniously, the connection she forges with Kronos enables him to retain his sanity unless in a battle rage. As the strongest, he then controls the others, although they do not retain full functionality outside the battlefield. Kronos and Rhea soon become close friends and allies._

_1989- Harry Potter enters Hogwarts. The Titan Project training phase concludes, and the soldiers are sent into battle in what would later be called the Charleston Massacre. Seperatist elements attempt to start a rebellion. The Titans are sent in to dismantal it. Several hundred armed rebels are killed. The Titans suffer no casualties. Tragically, several thousand peaceful protesters create a protest in the streets. Due to the bloodrage, Titans Prometheus, Hyperion, Oceanus, Tethys, Theia and Kronos rampage through the protest, killing over seven hundred in the space of an hour. Rhea is unconcious due to multiple bullets to the weak spots of her helmet. It is made official policy that Titans are not for use in urban areas. During psychological evaluations afterwards, it was noted that despite Rhea's influence, Kronos regretted nothing. (Adendum- Titans mentioned in previous entry are the most high functioning)_

_1984- After Voldemort's return, Albus Dumbledore sends Harry on a mission to extract all avilable Titans from Orthyrys millitary base in Alaska, following a functional takeover of the Northern Federation government. Multiple low functioning Titans were killed in a deatheater backed assault prior to Harry's arrival. Only Rhea and Kronos were still there, as Prometheus, Hyperion, Oceanus, Tethys and Theia had already been sent away to a secure location by Kronos._

* * *

**Authors Note**

**If you like this story, please review. I am going to continue it regardless, but feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks.**


End file.
